Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Mensa
Projets (HAUTE PRIORITÉ !!) Avec les articles des ennemis/objets/éléments du jeu/personnages venant de 358/2 Days, Coded, Kingdom Hearts Mobile et Birth by Sleep, il faut qu'on commence à effectuer quelques projets. C'est toujours les pages sur les mondes et les personnages qui sont les plus modifiées, mais les autres ? Alors voici la liste des choses à faire À faire *Insérer les modèles , InfoSimili et pour toutes les pages d'ennemi. *Chercher des vidéos pour les combats. *Améliorer . Ou bien, on va devoir copier la section COM pour depuis le wiki anglophone (NobodyBoss), changer les couleurs et la sauvegarder. *Déposer les boxart des jeux (si c'est permis). *Faire ces palettes de navigation : **Possiblement , mais on va voir si on a assez d'éléments. **Les armes de Demyx, Marluxia... Pour Roxas et Xion je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, puisqu'on a la palette de navigation . **Traduire les palettes de navigation pour les armes de l'OXIII, et ! *Travailler l'infobox des Unversed. *Mettre des statistiques pour chaque Keyblade venant de 358/2 Days. *Commencer des pages sur les pièces et les objets venant de 358/2 Days. *Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Potions, Elixirs etc. et les accessoires ? On doit en parler ! *Traduire les compétences/les descriptions des cartes pour Chain of Memories. LevL et Thomaskh2, et tous ceux qui ont la version française de Chain, je compte sur vous ! *Commencer la page sur les objets venant de Kingdom Hearts Mobile. J'ai commencé un prototype sur cette page, mais il me faudra de l'aide à traduire depuis Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items pour l'instant. *Regardez Discussion catégorie:Modèles d’administration et Discussion catégorie:Modèles de maintenance - j'essaie de refaire les modèles pour la sortie de BBS mais je suis à court d'idées. *Améliorer le Portail communautaire et y mettre les projets en cours. Portail communautaire Accessory Shop Welcome to Cid's Accessory shop, where you can get help and other various information and links to neat, helpful pages. ;Help *'The Kingdom Hearts Wiki Site Map' - To give you links to practically everything. *'About the Kingdom Hearts Wiki' - To give you a brief information on the Wiki. *'Manual of Style' - To guide you in writing articles. *''' ' - Further guide focusing on editing pages. *' ' - New to the wiki? Here's a quick guide to how we operate. *' ' - To guide you in making . *'Roxas's Diary' - Where important events affecting the Wiki are listed. *'Copyrights' - A simple outline on using copyrighted images. *'Staff' - Find out who to call if trouble shows up. *'The IRC' - Find out what the IRC is for. Item Shop Welcome to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Item Shop, where you can get some precious links to this and that. ;Top Categories *'Games' *'Characters' *'Worlds' *'Enemies' *'Items' *'Images' *'Templates' ;Terminology *'Ansem Reports' *'Secret Reports' *'Heart' *'Keyblade' *'Heartless' *'Nobody' *'Unversed' ;Main Characters *'Ansem, '''Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, King Mickey, Maleficent, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Terra, Ventus, Xehanort, Xehanort's Heartless, Xemnas Travail en cours Pages à créer *Bataille des 1 000 Sans-cœur *Arcanes *Cartes Objet et Cartes Mondes *Chambres du Sommeil et de l'Éveil (Les redirections sont Chambre du Sommeil et Chambre de l'Éveil) *Roulade *Parade *Gold Card et Platinum Card pour Re:Chain of Memories (je savais que je manquais quelque chose…) *Wiki Kingdom Hearts: Staff (Wiki Kingdom Hearts: Administrateurs, Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Bureaucrates, Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Bureaucrats et Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Administrators seront les redirections. C'est parce qu'il y a un lien rouge dans les pages spéciales, et je veux éviter les liens rouges. Mais c'est à créer une fois qu'on récolte beaucoup plus de membres. Nous allons inclure les modérateurs aussi, s'il y en a.) Et quoi d’autre ? Images à utiliser Fichier:Diskobolos.gif|Image d'explication pour la page Diskobolos. Images des panels 358/2 Days Compétences Fichier:DaysCompétence.png Fichier:DaysVolPlané.png Fichier:DaysVolPlané+.png Fichier:DaysSuperSaut.png Fichier:DaysSuperSaut+.png Fichier:DaysRoulade.png Fichier:DaysRoulade+.png Fichier:DaysScan.png Fichier:DaysRapprocheur.png Et les noms des autres compétences, s'il vous plaît ? Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! janvier 2, 2010 à 04:46 (UTC) Autres images Fichier:DaysAccessoire.png Fichier:DaysAccessoire2.png Fichier:DaysCouronne.png Fichier:DaysDisney.png Fichier:DaysFormule.png Fichier:DaysLevelUp.png Prochain nouveau fonctionnement ? On a déjà l'article du mois. On vient de mettre en marche le Forum et la Chronique. Ce qu'on développe pour l'instant, c'est l'infobox avec des onglets. Alors, quoi mettre sur le wiki ? Vous avez des suggestions ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! octobre 29, 2009 à 05:05 (UTC) *'Les boîtes utilisateur !' La dernière fois j'ai essayé de les mettre mais parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Unbirth et moi, c'était inutile de les mettre. Peut-être qu'il faut récolter une cinquantaine d'utilisateurs avant de les introduire ? *Simili dit "on devrait mettre nov Mois des Utilisateurs." Mais le wiki fête son annif en février ! Alors... ? Faudrait déjà que je comprenne de quoi il parle.--'Unbirth' Submit!! novembre 20, 2009 à 17:20 (UTC) :Ben, apparemment il a remarqué qu'il y a 3 annifs en novembre (Simili, Thomas et Sora1954) - non, quatre, zut ! On a loupé l'annif d'Alarielle.... Parce que c'est le mois avec le plus d'annifs, il a voulu mettre priorité au mois de novembre. -__- Ben demande-lui-en... TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! novembre 21, 2009 à 02:31 (UTC) Je suis d'accord pour "Utilisateur(s) du mois". Ainsi, on pourrait offrir une "prime" à celui ou ceux qui ont fait telle ou telle chose (ça peut dépendre du contexte, alors n'essayez pas d'atteindre 10 000 éditions...). Enfin, la prime serait de mettre en avant l'utilisateur en page d'accueil... :10 000 éditions, ou devenir admin, ou... résoudre un problème sur le wiki... OK, pourquoi pas. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a que nous 12 ! Un utilisateur chaque mois ! TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ novembre 29, 2009 à 00:03 (UTC) Utilisateur du mois ''NOTE : Ceci n'est qu'un brouillon. J'ai rédigé le paragraphe parce que j'ai attendu les autres mais personne ne venait… Si vous lisez ce brouillon, corrigez-le, je vous en prie !'' Done. --'Unbirth' Submit!! décembre 1, 2009 à 16:44 (UTC) :Thankies ^_^ TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ décembre 1, 2009 à 16:45 (UTC) Le titre d'utilisateur du mois revient à... Fan de l'orthographe (il nous avoue qu’il est très rare qu’il fasse des fautes d’orthographe), il est vif et toujours prêt à s'investir dans les projets du wiki. Il s’est démarqué pour de nombreuses raisons – il a créé le 600e article du wiki, et très récemment, il a dépassé la marque de 8 000 modifications, faisant de lui le membre ayant le plus modifié ! Pour tout ce qu’il a fait, il a été promu au rang d’administrateur du wiki Kingdom Hearts le 31 octobre. Et il sait s'en montrer digne ! Visitez sa page ou allez le féliciter ! Autres notes N'essayez en aucun cas de modifier cette section. Sauf si c'est Thomaskh2, parce qu'il se chargera des introductions des utilisateurs sélectionnés. Tâchez de ne pas me faire protéger l’entière page… Cette section est désormais ouverte à ceux qui vont gérer les introductions des utilisateurs du mois. Attention, il y a des gros spoilers... La liste A =) *TNE : 12.04 *Yosh93 : 19.05 *The-fingers : 27.01 *Unbirth : 21.05 *GodOfNothingness : 08.06 *Simili : 01.11 *Thomaskh2 : 03.11 *Alarielle : 10.11 *Sora1954 : 18.11 *LevL : 01.12 *Et les autres ? Détails supplémentaires Le saviez-vous ? À l'origine, le héros de la série Kingdom Hearts devait n'être autre que Mickey. Square Enix réclamant un héros humain, Sora prit le rôle. On remarquera toutefois une ressemblance entre sa première tenue et le costume habituel de Mickey, par la présence d'un pantalon rouge, de gants blancs et de grosses chaussures jaunes. Luxord est le membre préféré de Tetsuya Nomura. Quelqu'un peut m'aider à trouver des détails supplémentaires... de n'importe quelle page ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! novembre 10, 2009 à 23:52 (UTC) Je trouve ça un peu léger comme raison pour faire un évènement, suffit que plus d'utilisateurs ayant leur anniversaire dans un autre mois arrive pour que ça tombe à l'eau. On va se contenter de souhaiter les anniversaires sur les pages de discussion utilisateur. --'Unbirth' Submit!! novembre 21, 2009 à 12:04 (UTC) :Dis ça a Simili. Soit on accepte, soit on n'accepte pas - moi ça va ! ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! novembre 21, 2009 à 12:51 (UTC) Bof jdisais ça comme ça(nlague), mais si vous voulez...Flamme de l'enfer Brûle novembre 25, 2009 à 17:31 (UTC) Modifications pour les missions Days Infobox }}}} Allié: } |- |colspan="2" width="110px" style="background:indianred"|'Rang' |colspan="2" width="110px" style="background:indianred"|'Badges' |colspan="2" width="110px" style="background:indianred"|'Coffres' |- |colspan="2" style="background:darksalmon"| } |colspan="2" style="background:darksalmon"| } |colspan="2" style="background:darksalmon"| } |- |colspan="2" width="110px" style="background:#FF6600"|'Heart factor' |colspan="2" width="110px" style="background:#FF6600"|'Facteur Munny' |colspan="2" width="110px" style="background:#FF6600"|'Facteur EXP' |- |colspan="2" style="background:#FF7722"| } |colspan="2" style="background:#FF7722"| } |colspan="2" style="background:#FF7722"| } |- |colspan="3" width="110px" style="background:darkorange"|'Clear Bonuses' |colspan="3" width="110px" style="background:darkorange"|'Bonus Aléatoire ' |- |colspan="3" style="background:orange; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:0.5em;"| } |colspan="3" style="background:orange; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:0.5em;"| } |} Ça, c'est l'infobox KHEN. Maintenant c'est à nous de tout traduire en français... Je vais faire quelque chose à la partie WorldIcon358 plus tard ; tout ce qu’il me faut maintenant c’est les images des mondes. Missions358 : Palette de navigation Maintenant il nous faut les noms français des missions, quelques petites modifications, et je crois que ça ira. EDIT décembre 4, 2009 à 12:15 (UTC) : Les noms français des missions s'il vous plaît ! Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items Accessories Hats Outils Full-body Items Mascot Suits Coordinated Room Items Essai du modèle InfoSimili avec la partie de Chain of Memories Ennemis Keyblades Catégorie:Missions Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days }}} Missions358